


🍁before marriage🍁

by meloneggs



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meloneggs/pseuds/meloneggs
Summary: Kumon meets a childhood friend on his way from school, as normal friends do, they hugged and they were so excited to see each other again. But—"WHAT THE FUCK????" ahh, yes there it is. The scream of Azami Izumida
Relationships: Izumida Azami/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	🍁before marriage🍁

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING??" Azami screeched as he saw his friend, Kumon and a girl hugging.

Kumon laughed at the sight of his friend's outburst "Relax, this is just a childhood friend of mine" he said, breaking away from the hug to let the girl look at Azami.

The girl smiled and reached out her hand and shook Azami's hand that was resting on his side /which was admittedly, not a good idea/ "Hi! I'm [Name], pleased to meet you Azami-kun! Kumon told me all about you! I hope we can get alo—" she was interrupted by Azami freaking out again, pulling his hand back and immediately trying to clean it.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" the girl looked at him confused "I'm trying to introduce myself?" she said a bit concerned.

Azami shook his head "N-no, I mean, YOU CAN'T HAVE SKINSHIP BEFORE MARRIAGE" Azami screamed one last time before running away, flustered, leaving Kumon and his friend confused at his sudden outburst.

Kumon's sweat dropped at his friend's behaviour "Uh, I'm really sorry [Name] but I'll catch up with you later! Bye!" he said as he ran away to chase his friend, leaving the confused girl to smile to herself and walk home.

\-----

"Thank you for the food!" a cheerful ringing sounded in the Mankai company dorms as the actors, their manager and director started to eat their food.

Light chatter could be heard as they started a conversation among themselves mostly ranging from "how's your day?" to talking about the projects and jobs they had that day.

Suddenly, Sakuya noticed a member that was oddly quiet at the dinner table.

"Hey Azami-kun, are you okay?" Sakuya asked unsure of how to handle the rebellious teen. But sadly, this caught the attention of everyone in the room, even Kamekichi was interested in the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Azami replied before getting lost in his own head once again. 

Thankfully, everyone stopped listening and continued with their own conversations. 

Juza looked at his younger brother before asking "Oh yeah, Kumon, did you see your friend today?" Azami tensed up at Juza's words as Kumon nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep! Me and Azami met [Name]-chan on the way here!" Kumon reported with a big smile on his face, as he possibly forgot what exactly happened in their encounter.

Juza nodded as Muku looked up in surprise "[Name]-chan is back in town? How long is she gonna be here?" this caught back everyone else's attention.

"Hmm" Kumon thought about it before realizing "Oh yeah, we didn't really get to talk much because Azami was embarrassed and ran awa—" he was cut off as the said teenager covered his mouth with his slightly bigger hand, as his face was decorated with a pink hue.

The autumn troupe leader chuckled "Woah, Azami with a girl? That's something I'd never expect" Banri chuckled as Azuma nodded "Yeah, I wonder what happened there" Azuma giggled thinking of the most awkwardest and cutest interaction.

Taichi looked at Kumon in excitement "Kumon-kun, who is she?? You gotta introduce me to her!" Taichi pleaded almost desperately "Was she very triangular?" Misumi asked, getting weird looks from the other members.

Kumon gave off a light laugh as Azami removed his hand.

Kumon took a last bite of his meal before answering "[Name]-chan has been my childhood friend since I was in elementary school! We played a lot of baseball before. But sadly she moved during middle school, but we still kept touch every once in a while" Kumon finished with a slight smile.

Azuma nodded in understanding "I see" he said with a small smile. Tasuku's sweat dropped as he looked at his fellow troupe member "You're starting to creep me out Azuma..." Tsumugi laughed.

"Haha, I remember when me and Tasuku were young, we used to talk about acting a lot and wanted to act together as well" Tasuku smiled at the memory "Yeah, and now look where we are" he said as they both reminisced on the memory.

Izumi cleared her throat as she looked back to the purple haired teen "Anyways, why did you run away Azami-kun?" Kumon thought back to why he was embarrassed before turning to look at Azami.

"Weren't you upset because we were hugging?" Kumon asked innocently as all the members stared at the youngest in shock "Ha? So Azami-kun was jealous of Kumon-kun and his childhood girlfriend hugging hm?" Yuki asked wearing a resting bitch face expression while hinting at something, making the two boys embarrassed.

Muku gasped "Oh no! Is this gonna be like that one shoujo manga I read where the main character puts aside his feelings just so that his best friend can have the girl of his dreams? What if Azami-kun realizes his true feelings for [Name]-chan but her and Kyu-chan actually have feelings for each other and he doesn't wanna hurt Kyu-chan's feelings so he pushes them aside and leaves the company and we never find another autumn troupe member and we loose all our revenue and—" Muku rambles on as the leader panicks "O-Oi! Muku calm down, that's not gonna happen!" Tenma stuttered out, a little taken aback by Muku's statement.

Izumi panics a little before trying to calm Muku down as well "Yeah Muku-kun, that's not gonna happen! I'm sure Azami-kun has a logical reason on why he was upset, do you Azami-kun?" the director asked as Azami looked at the ground, mumbling incoherently to himself.

"They...........ging..." Banri looked at Azami confused "What?" "It's because they....uging" Citron looked at Azami with a shocked expression "Because they were juggling??" Tsuzuru put a hand on his head in disappointment "What are you even saying?" Tenma asked before Itaru spoke up.

"I think he means hugging" Sakuya looked at Azami a bit confused "Why would you be embarrassed if they were hugging Azami-kun?" Sakuya asked.

Azami blushed "B-Because you shouldn't do skinship before marriage!" everyone looked at him confused.

Azuma giggled "But Azami-kun, kids your age normally kiss and hold hands at this age" Azami blushed in embarrassment. Chikage smiled "And besides, people normally do XXX and XXX even if they aren't married" Azami felt his face turn into a deep red in embarrassment "S-shut up you perverted spectacles!" Azami shouted as he ran away to his room.

Itaru looks over at Chikage and shakes his head "I think you overdid it Senpai" Chikage shrugged "He needed to know" he said.

Azuma giggled "But it's kinda cute how he's so embarrassed of it" Tasuku looked at Azuma with a hint of fear "You are seriously creeping me out"

Just then, the door opened to reveal Sakyo.

"Where's Bon?" he asked after scanning the room looking for the young delinquent.

"We were talking about skinship when he ran away, embarrassed" Sakuya answered. Sakyo sighed before walking to the direction of his shared room with Azami.

"Sakyo-san what about di—" "I'll eat later" he said cutting Omi off before making is way to the room.

\-----

The next day, Kumon was given permission to let [Name] visit the dorms before they hung out and had some fun.

As [Name] was sitting there she met all the other members of each troupe respectively, such as waving and saying hello, giving a nod or talking with them for a bit until that member had to leave.

As she talked with Muku, Yuki and Juza, she noticed a pair of teal eyes looking at her from the kitchen doorway.

She waved at him and gestured him to come over but he hid again. The other three decided to let them be and left, saying their goodbyes.

Azami took a deep breath before going to the living room and sitting at least 5 ft. apart the girl.

She giggled and looked around as silence fell over the room.

"So..." the girl looked up at him "So?" she asked, a bit unsure. Azami gulped before continuing "About yesterday.." the girl smiled before chuckling a little.

"It's okay, I forgive you" Azami looked at her confused "What?" the girl continued to chuckle quietly before continuing "I know you were just nervous and probably shocked because of the skinship, weren't you?"

Azami was a bit taken aback by her words "How did you know?" [Name] smiled "Kumopi told me about it" Azami's face burned red with embarrassment. He was gonna get back at Kumon later.

"Hey" [Name] said in a calm voice which made Azami look at her "It's okay, if you want, we can start over" she said, clearing her voice "I'm [Name] [Last Name], I'm Kumon's childhood friend" Azami nodded.

"Hello, I'm Azami Izumida, I'm also a friend of Kumon and his fellow troupe mate"

\-----

"Wow! This interaction gives me inspiration!" Homare said, instantly jotting down the poem in his notebook.

"Hmm Alice you're being too loud... Zzz" Hisoka said as he drifted off to sleep on the floor. Sakyo sighed "Mikage, stop sleeping on the floor, they might notice" he said looking at the sleeping man on the floor.

"Whoa! Azami is so cool! I gotta take notes" Taichi said with a determined look on his face before scrambling off to find a pen and paper.

"This interaction is actually kinda cute" Azuma giggled, while continuing to observe the two teens "Seriously..." Tasuku trailed off, moving a bit away from Azuma "... One less person away from Director-san" Masumi said observing the two teens as well.

"This reminds me of a song I heard the other day, I think it was called 'on the kings of glove'!" Citron said with a smile on his face.

Tsuzuru sighed once again "Don't you mean 'On the wings of love?'" Citron clapped "Yes! That one!" Homare thinks for a moment, tapping his pen against his chin.

"Hmm, love is lost, but it is tasteful like sauce, but for all that it costs, love is right and just" Homare recited, making Citron clap once again "It's aglazing!" 

"Shut up!" Sakyo said.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, I really liked this fnfbfjjgjg I hope y'all enjoyed :D


End file.
